(1) Field of the Invention
This invention provides a novel liner for a cat litter box. The liner is composed of a plastic liner with an absorbent scratch resistant layer that prevents the cat from damaging the plastic liner while the absorbent properties of the scratch resistant layer minimizes odor during usage. The plastic liner and scratch resistant pad are also biodegradable and therefore, eco-friendly during waste disposal. In a second embodiment, clean litter is packaged with each individual liner to minimize waste and reduce dust.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Litter boxes with plastic liners are used extensively in homes for cats. Many times when the cat digs a hole and then covers his or her waste (stool, urine), the cat claws get caught in the plastic liner. This can result in the litter being ejected from the litter box which results in a mess that the owner needs to clean-up. Also clawing of the plastic liner can result in openings in, the liner in which urine can seep between the liner and the litter box making it difficult to clean and after a time and results in an odor from the evaporating urine which is annoying and may be unhealthy. Another problem that may occur if the litter box is near a plaster wall, the cat may claw and damage the wall in an effort to cover the stool.
Various liners for litter boxes have been invented and reported in the literature. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,375 a litter box envelope is described. In this invention a litter box envelope is described in which the litter box is inserted. This litter box envelope has a top surface that is scratch proof formed from a nylon type surface. Although, tear resistant, it is nonabsorbent, expensive or time consuming to clean.
In another U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,862 B2 a container, shelves and drawer liners providing absorbance and odor control is described. This invention is used mainly in refrigerators and trash cans to absorb spills and eliminate odors. The invention describes briefly the use in trash can for disposing of cat litter, but does not describe explicit use of the technique in litter boxes. Also the invention is silent about using it as a scratch resistant layer in a litter box.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,929 a disposable cat litter box liner is described. In this invention the litter liner is a box that is fabricated by folding into a cardboard box for filling with litter for the cat.
Therefore, there is still a strong need in the consumer market for an improved liner for conventional cat litter boxes. A liner which as a scratch resistant surface and is absorbent to minimizes odor and makes it easy to clean a conventional litter box.